kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Diend
Kamen Rider Diend '''may refer to any the following characters. Gesture2.jpg| Daiki Kaito C.jpg| Chinomanako Den-O-urataros2.jpg| Urataros (when possessing Daiki) Equipment Devices *Diendriver - Kaito's primary weapon and transformation device."TV Asahi's page for the Diendriver". Retrieved 2009-06-17. *K-Touch - Diend's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. *Rider Cards - Gives access to Diend to power-up his attacks and summon any Kamen Riders, depending on which card used."TV Asahi's page for Diend's Rider Cards". Retrieved 2009-06-17. Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics (Regular → Neo Diendriver) *'Height:' 194 cm *'Weight:' 88 kg *'Punching power:' 6 t → 24.5 t *'Kicking power:' 8 t → 36.4 t *'Maximum jump height:' 30 m → 48.2 m *'Maximum running speed:' 100 m per 5 sec → 3.1 sec Diend only has access to a single form by using the Diend Kamen Ride Card in the Diendriver and then shooting the Diendriver above him. In this form, Diend can move extremely fast when he personally fights rather then use his Kamen Ride cards through the use of the -emitting Bands around his wrists. Decade also has Tesla Bands, but does not use them"TV Asahi's page for Kamen Rider Diend". Retrieved 2009-06-17.. Diend can also perform the attack. Appearances: Decade Episodes 10-15, Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, 16-24, 26-27, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28-31, Movie War 2010, Episode Yellow, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Zi-O Episodes 29-30, 42-43 - Complete= Complete Form Statistics: *'Height:' 201 cm *'Weight:' 107 kg *'Punching power:' 14 t *'Kicking power:' 16 t *'Maximum jump height:' 60 m *'Maximum running speed:' 100 m/3.5 s This form appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy; similar to Decade's with the exception of movie based main antagonistic Riders being on his chest armor instead of the main or secondary riders. While Decade's is powered by the protagonist Heisei Kamen Riders and their ultimate forms, Diend Complete Form is powered by the main antagonistic Kamen Riders of the Heisei Kamen Rider films (no Kamen Rider from a Den-O film is included): *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Glaive *Kamen Rider Kabuki *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Arc *Kamen Rider Skull This form is exclusive to Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. }} - Chinomanako= Chinomanako Diend Form *'Height: '''207 cm *'Weight: 138 kg *'Punching power: '''6 t *'Kicking power: '8 t *'Maximum jump height: '30 m *'Maximum run speed: '100 m/5 s Because of the arrival of Tsukasa and Daiki to his world, Chinomanako obtains the , which he then uses to become what is called an called . As a result, he no longer needs the waters of the Sanzu River to survive within the mortal realm but cannot revive and grow. In addition to Kamen Ride Cards, Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. In addition, Chinomanako can summon the |ナナシ連中|Nanashi Renjū}} through the gaps in the design of the Diend armor. Appearances: }} Weapons *Final Form Rides - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards **Kiva Arrow - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow **Blade Blade - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade **Jumbo Decadriver - Transformed from Decade via Final Form Ride: Decaderiver *Ongekibou Rekka - Temporary weapon loaned to Diend in the World of Hibiki when against Bakegani Vehicles *Big Machine - Giant robot that combined from Gigant Horse and Crisis Fortress. Only in Super Hero Taisen Legend Rider Devices - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Diend. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Diend is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Diend. Diend Ring without Watermark.jpg|Diend Ring Premium_Diend_Ring.jpg|Diend Ring (Premium Bandai) - Ridewatches= * : Based on Kamen Rider Diend, this Ridewatch would provide access to the DiendArmor. DiendRidewatch.png|Diend Ridewatch }} References Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders